La Historia de Urya
by thegreenflamingo
Summary: Los Sombrero de Paja se encuentran con un gran obstáculo que les impedirá seguir su camino, pero gracias a éste conocerán a alguien muy particular y quizás, algo más que nunca se hubiesen esperado. Arco del Fic: justo después de la Isla Gyojin.
1. Chapter 1

**Inicio de una historia que espero que sea bien recibida. Gracias a una amiga muy especial que me ha animado a volver.**

**Disfrutando el primer capítulo y espero que le den una oportunidad :)**

Los comienzos siempre son difíciles, ¿no? Pensadlo, ¿cuántas veces hemos intentado empezar de cero y lo difícil que nos ha resultado?

Para Sara, aquel era uno de los días en los que tenía la sensación de que tenía que volver a empezar de cero. Esa emoción rara vez le volvía, pero todos tenemos días buenos, días malos, tristes... Raros.

Para variar, eran las 8.40h, hora en la que Sara siempre bajaba a desayunar.

\- Buenos días, Abu – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a la anciana que había sentada en la mesa.

\- Tienes café recién hecho, Sara – le dijo mientras le devolvía el beso al aire.

\- ¿Dónde está esta mañana André?

\- Me parece que ha bajado a echar una mano a tu abuelo con las finanzas – Sara puso mala cara, no debería faltar a clase – Tranquila, yo me ocuparé de que no vuelve a faltar – la tranquilizó como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

Sara salió del hostal camino a su trabajo. Sus abuelos tenían un hostal a las afueras del pueblo, aunque desgraciadamente apenas tenían huéspedes. Desde hacía ya unos años la economía del hostal iba en declive y eso afectó a la hora de mantener al personal, por lo que al final sólo trabajaban sus abuelos, su hermano y ella tanto como pudiesen. Eran principios de mes y tenían que pagar facturas y apenas contaban con ingresos suficientes, por lo que os podéis imaginar lo difícil que era cuadrar las cuentas para hacer frente a los gastos y las deudas que a veces había llegado a acumular.

Para que puedan entender esto, primero tenemos que remontarnos unos años atrás. Cuando Sara contaba con 15 años y André con 6 sus padres fallecieron. Después de aquella noche, los dos hermanos acabaron en un orfanato, entrando en el movimiento cíclico e interminable del sistema. Todos sabían que iba a ser complicado que los adoptasen a ambos juntos. Afortunadamente, un matrimonio mayor, amigos de la familia se solidarizaron ante esta situación y decidieron invertir todos sus ahorros del hostal y pagar la adopción de estos dos hermanos, así como sus estudios. Fue debido a esto que la deuda del hostal cada vez iba aumentando. Hoy en día, Sara paga casi todas las facturas con su sueldo y tanto ella como su hermano echan una mano siempre que pueden.

En meses en los que la cosa no había marchado demasiado bien, recordaba el porqué de lasituación del negocio y sentía que volvían otra vez al inicio. Sabía que aquello no era culpa suya, que son baches que hay que superar.

\- Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso… – se dijo a sí misma mientras iba de camino al trabajo.

Y allí estaba plantada una chica de pelo castaño oscuro y largo, algo ondulado por la humedad del ambiente y recogido en una trenza. Eran las 8.53h y Sara se quedó parada frente a la entrada mientras se daba golpecitos en el muslo con el dedo corazón en ritmos de tres. Aún no eran las 9.00h, tenía que esperar, debía entrar a las nueve en punto.

Por otro lado, a unos 20 km de allí, un gran y maravilloso barco intentaba pasar la "Barrera de Urya".

\- ¿Cómo que no podemos? – Preguntaba su furioso capitán.

\- Señor, no tienen los papeles de la inspección, no puedo dejarles pasar.

El Sunny se encontró frente a una gran barrera que se levantaba en mitad del mar. Tan sólo alcanzaban a ver una sola ventanilla en kilómetros. Al otro lado del cristal, un chico joven con pinta de estar pasando ahora la pubertad les negaba el paso al otro lado de la barrera.

\- Vamos a ver, ¿quiere explicarme si es tan amable, por qué no podemos pasar la barrera? – le preguntó Nami con fingida calma.

\- Su buque no tiene aprobada la inspección, por lo que no les puedo dejar que crucen el paso.

\- Soy el ingeniero del buque – se presentó un desquiciado Franky - ¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE NO CUMPLE CON LA NORMATIVA?

\- Yo no he dicho que no cumpla con la normativa – el chico se le notaba visiblemente aterrado – Sólo que no tiene el certificado de haber pasado una inspección.

\- Vale… vale… - respiraba profundamente Nami – Entonces, ¿sólo tenemos que entregarte el papel de que el barco cumple con todo y ya está?

\- Y ya está – sentenció.

\- Yo soy ingeniero y digo que cumple – decía aún furioso Franky.

\- Señor, yo sólo le digo que necesito los papeles, son las normas.

\- ¿Y dónde podemos ir a que nos den el certificado?

\- A unos 20 o 30 km de aquí, dirección Este, se encuentra el archipiélago de Urya, allí están las oficinas, apenas les llevará unos días si todo está en orden.

\- ¡TODO ESTÁ EN ORDEN! – Bramó el ingeniero.

Nami se llevó a Franky a la cocina con el resto mientras que ordenaba a Usopp que dirigiese el barco rumbo este.

\- Franky, no hay nada que hacer, tenemos que pasar por las oficinas y que alguien nos dé el papelito. Además, al Sunny le hace falta alguna mano de obra.

\- En eso tiene razón, después de estos dos años y de nuestra salida de la Isla Gioyin, necesitamos que le den una vuelta – observó Sanji.

\- Está bien, está bien, pero yo supervisaré todo lo que hagan, no van a tocar mi obra maestra – dijo Franky.

**es posible que mis capítulos os resulten cortos, peeeeeero me propuso que los siguientes serán más extensos. También me propuso subir una vez a la semana. Odio laa historia que tardan tanto en actualizar, al final pierdes el interés ...**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Esta semana he tenido un pequeño sustito y es que pensaba que había perdido todo lo que tenía escrito... Pero falsa alarma.**

**Hoy os traigo la continuación! Después de una breve introducción, pasamos a conocer un poquito más de Sara.**

Tardaron apenas unas horas en llegar, esa misma noche pudieron atracar en el puerto y pasaron la noche en aquella isla tan tranquila.

\- Bien, el plan de mañana es ir directos al astillero a hablar con quien haga falta para que nos den el dichoso certificado y así poder seguir el viaje – ordenó Nami.

\- Yo iré – dijo Franky.

\- Perfecto, iremos entonces Franky, Robin y yo – echó una rápida ojeada a la mesa – el resto… Haced lo que queráis, pero que Luffy no se meta en líos.

A la mañana siguiente se dividieron en dos grupos: Franky, Nami y Robin fueron a las oficinas para poder obtener el certificado que les iba a ayudar a seguir su camino. El resto, a excepción de Zoro que se quedó en el buque para "vigilarlo", fueron a visitar la pequeña isla.

Cuando llegaron a las oficinas del astillero, les esperaba en la recepción un hombre, de edad ya madura que se encargaba de las agendas de los dos socios jefes:

\- ¿Os puedo ayudar en algo? – les preguntó sin alzar ni siquiera alzar la vista de sus papeles.

\- Venimos a que nos den el certificado para pasar la…

\- ¡Oh! – les cortó levantando por primera vez la mirada – Quieren cruzar la Barrera de Urya. Ya… es un paso que cada vez lo tienen más estricto.

\- Si fuese posible, querríamos … – comenzó a decir Nami.

\- Tomen, tiene que rellenar este formulario – le interrumpió el secretario dejándole una carpeta llena de folios sobre el mostrador – Allí tienen un espacio habilitado para que se sienten y lo completen con calma.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos…? – preguntó impaciente Franky.

\- Solo un par de minutos – les interrumpió de nuevo volviendo su vista a sus documentos y señalando con el dedo índice hacia la mesa.

Tardaron 2 horas en completar todo. Tenían que informar hasta de cuántos pasajeros iban a bordo. Eran demasiadas cosas, algunas insignificantes.

\- Tome – dijo Franky dejando los papeles sobre el mostrador – ¿Cuándo podré hablar con el…?

\- Bueno, tienen que acercarse esta tarde, ahora mismo no está ninguno de los…

\- ¡Quiere dejar que terminemos una frase! – le gritaron histéricos Franky y Nami.

Después de este grito, el secretario seguía teniendo la misma cara impasible que cuando los vio aparecer.

\- Tan solo queremos poder hablar con el inspector – dijo Robin de forma pacifista.

\- La señorita Sara es quien se encarga de las inspecciones. Acérquense esta tarde, ella ya habrá leído su ficha.

Los tres compañeros salieron por la puerta de la oficina y nada más desaparecer, el hombre cogió el den den mushi y marcó #3 y tres toques después se escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado del auricular:

\- Dime Evan.

\- Han venido los Mugiwaras – tan solo se escuchó silencio al otro lado de la línea, pero el llamado Evan esperó una respuesta.

\- Vaya, ya no esperaba que fuesen a pasar la Barrera, son los últimos, ¿no?

\- Efectivamente. Han dejado el formulario, te lo dejo sobre tu mesa.

\- Perfecto.

Aquel día, Sara llegó mucho antes a su puesto de oficina por la tarde. Se sentó frente a su mesa y contempló el formulario relleno. Lo cogió curiosa y lo hojeó, aparentemente, de forma rápida.

Nami y Franky estaban ansiosos, aquel secretario les había sacado de sus casillas:

\- ¿Quién se ha creído que es? – preguntó de forma retórica la navegante.

Tenían tantas ganas de empezar con la inspección que se presentaron a las 15.00h de nuevo en la oficina. No tuvieron mucho problema en pasar al despacho.

\- La Srta. Sara llegará de un momento a otro, ha tenido que salir un minuto. Tomen asiento.

Acto seguido cerró la puerta y los dejó solos. El despacho estaba impoluto. Todo seguía un extraño orden en la habitación. Los tres se miraron, sabían que había algo… raro, es como si todo a su alrededor siguiera una pauta.

\- Es como si… Todo está demasiado ordenado – observó Robin.

\- Es demasiado raro – dijo Nami.

\- Apuesto a que, si cambiamos esa canica de sitio, la tipa se daría cuenta – comentó Franky de forma chistosa.

\- Si me la cambias, me aseguraré de que no paséis la inspección – se escuchó finalmente a sus espaldas.

Los tres se quedaron congelados y mientras que la chica con gafas de sol comenzó a rodear la mesa para sentarse frente a ellos, Nami comenzó a hablar:

\- No le hagas caso, sólo ha venido porque ha insistido – comentó mientras le daba una patada en las espinillas – El caso es que estamos aquí porque necesitamos que nos den un certificado para poder seguir nuestro camino.

\- Lo sé. Sois los Mugiwaras, no pensé que apareceríais ya, todos los de vuestra generación ya han cruzado.

\- Bueno… Tuvimos complicaciones hace un par de años - comenzó Robin.

\- Era solo una observación – Sara se quitó las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas – Vamos al grano: La inspección cuesta dinero, ¿podéis pagarlo?

\- ¿De cuánto se trata? – ese era justo el tema que dominaba, pensó Nami. No quiso que la mujer que tenía delante la intimidase

\- 300.000,000 berries.

\- ¡¿CÓMO?! – Exclamaron a la vez la navegante y el ingeniero mientras se levantaban de forma inconsciente.

\- ¿Qué os esperabais? Una cosa así cuesta dinero.

\- Pero 300.000,000 berries es demasiado – dijo horrorizada Robin.

\- Pero… ¿no se puede hacer una excepción? ¿Una rebaja? – preguntó desesperada Nami.

\- Son los precios.

\- Pero… - comenzó Franky.

\- Para realizar una inspección se necesita de conocimiento, tiempo y destreza. No cualquiera puede firmar los papeles. Es un trabajo del que dependen vidas. No puedo autorizar a que un barco pueda pasar la Barrera así como así – Sara suspiró – Señores, siento ser tan tajante, pero si no tienen el dinero, tengo que invitarles a que se marchen.

\- ¿Y si conseguimos el dinero? – preguntó Nami.

\- En ese caso estaré encantada de hacerles la inspección.

Una vez fuera de las oficinas, camino al barco, los tres iban pensando en cómo podían conseguir esa suma de dinero para poder pasar la inspección. De repente Franky lanzó una pregunta al aire:

\- ¿Os habéis fijado en sus ojos?

\- Sí… – dijo pensativa Nami.

\- Es una anomalía de los ojos poco común. Nunca se lo había visto a una persona – Franky y Nami la miraron para que prosiguiese – Se llama heterocromía.

**Este ha sido más largo, lo prometido es deuda. Gracias a todos los que leen y espero que le deis una oportunidad :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ayer fue un día muy guay, fue mi cumple y hoy lo celebro con amigos y toca una tarde de cocina, pero hay alguien que está lejos y a quien no podré invitar a nada, así que he decidido que esta semana serán dos capítulos: uno hoy y otro mañana.**

**Sé que aún son un poco introductorios, pero espero que le deis una oportunidad, Sara mola mucho :) **

Sara se quedó sola en su oficina. Había cogido la canica que había nombrado Franky y no paraba de juguetear con ella.

\- Veo que la visita ha sido rápida – escuchó una voz masculina. Sara lo miró confusa – Evan me ha dicho que han venido los Mugiwaras – ya lo entendía, el dinero llama al dinero.

\- Sí, pero no tenían suficiente para pagar.

\- ¿No tenían 15.000,000 berries? – dijo asombrado – Vaya, resulta que la vida pirata no es la vida mejor – comentó entre carcajadas – No deberías ser tan rígida – dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a su mesa – Coge el dinero que tengan y fírmales el certificado – explicó con simpleza – No lo registres, tómalo como un favor.

\- No voy a aceptar un soborno – le dijo con una punzada de culpa.

El hombre suspiró, dándose por vencido. No era la primera vez que mantenían esta conversación.

\- Sabes que me debes dinero, ¿no?

\- Dame dos meses, por favor – dijo la chica, esta vez suplicante.

\- De acuerdo, dos meses. Si no me pagas esos 285.000,000 berries, tendré que desahuciar a tus abuelos. El terreno está cada vez más caro y sabes que me han propuesto un nuevo proyecto.

\- Lo sé, lo sé… – respondió preocupada.

\- Tienes dos meses.

El hombre se levantó de la silla y abandonó el despacho. Sara se quedó nuevamente sola, mirando a la nada y dando golpecitos de tres en tres sobre la mesa con el dedo corazón. Su socio era también el propietario de las tierras donde sus abuelos tenían el hostal y hace unos meses, le propusieron a éste comprar el terreno. Afortunadamente, rechazó la oferta y aceptó que Sara le comprase el pedazo de tierra. Esto suponía un gasto enorme al que sus abuelos no podían hacer frente, por lo que llegaron a un acuerdo: firmarían un contrato en el que ella le pagaba todo en un periodo de 6 meses. Pero era demasiado dinero y aún le quedaba por pagar 2 cuotas y ya estaba fuera de tiempo, le estaba resultando más complicado de lo que creía. De todo esto, sus abuelos no sabían nada, por supuesto. Había veces que Sara tendía a querer solucionar los problemas de la familia ella sola y no se daba cuenta que había cosas con las que tenía que pedir ayuda. Las personas contamos con una capacidad limitado para abordar problemas y si nos pasamos, son ellos mismos los que nos llevan a la desesperación.

Los miembros de la banda llegaron al barco y casi cuando ya estaba atardeciendo, se reunieron con el resto de sus compañeros.

\- Tenemos un problema – dijo Nami sin andarse con rodeos.

\- Tú siempre traes problemas … – dijo Zoro, algo que Nami ignoró por completo.

\- Esto es serio – intervino Franky – Nos piden 300.000,000 berries para poder pasar la inspección.

\- ¿CÓMO? – preguntaron todos alucinados.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a pagar esa salvajada? – dijo preocupado Sanji.

\- No lo sé, pero tenemos que conseguir el dinero, si no, no podremos pasar la Barrera.

\- Yo puedo derribarla – dijo Luffy que apenas había estado prestando atención.

\- Esa sería nuestra última opción. Creo que deberíamos intentar conseguir el dinero.

\- ¿Cuánto tenemos hasta ahora? – preguntó Usopp.

\- Unos… 20.000,000 berries…

Todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio.

\- He visto que hay una feria en la isla – sugirió Luffy – es posible que allí haya concursos, podemos ganar algo de dinero.

Ese comentario provocó que toda la banda se girase para mirarlo. Definitivamente era una buena idea. De hecho, era la única idea que tenían y no podían creer que aquello hubiese salido de su capitán.

\- Es… Es una buena idea Luffy-san – comentó Brook.

Eran las fiestas de la isla, por lo que la banda decidió pasarse al día siguiente para buscar algún concurso para poder ganar dinero para pasar la inspección. El buque no podía quedarse solo, por lo que tendrían que ir haciendo turnos de 4 horas para vigilarlo. Aquel día, Zoro comenzó la vigilancia desde temprano, después de su entrenamiento.

Por otro lado, el astillero no cerraba sus puertas, Sara entraría ese viernes a las 09.00 horas en punto, después de su rutina mañanera de atletismo. Todas las mañanas salía a correr y corría exactamente 60 minutos, ni uno más ni uno menos. Salía hiciese sol, lloviese, nevase, viento, calor o frío; tres veces a la semana salía a correr para mantenerse en forma para su deporte favorito: el boxeo.

Aquella mañana Sara salió a correr por el puerto, su lugar favorito donde podía ver todos los barcos que atracaban y podía deleitarse con el amanecer. Pero de repente vio un buque muy singular, pasó por delante y no pudo evitar quedarse embobada mirando mientras trotaba en el sitio "no puedo parar", decidió terminar de correr los 7 minutos que le quedaban y volvería.

Cuando llegó a la otra punta del puerto y cumplió con sus 60 minutos, paró para beber agua en una fuente cercana y se puso las gafas para emprender su camino al barco. Siempre llevaba consigo una pequeña riñonera donde cargaba lo básico: llaves, pañuelos y sus gafas de sol, siempre llevaba encima sus gafas de sol. Odiaba cuando iba por la calle y la gente se le quedaba mirando por su heterocromía.

\- Wow… Es mucho más impresionante de lo que creía… – pensó en voz alta.

Comenzó a rodearlo todo lo que el puerto le dejaba. Se acercó a él y lo tocó. Le impresionaba hasta el más mínimo detalle, le producía curiosidad todo. No podía imaginarse cómo se sentiría viéndolo por dentro. De repente, absorta en sus pensamientos y en el barco:

\- ¡Eh! – le llamaron desde arriba – ¿Qué haces ahí parada?

\- Ammm… Yo, bueno… ¿Es el buque de los Muwigaras?

De repente vio como un chico saltó, literalmente, del barco hasta donde estaba ella. Aquello le impacto brevemente, Sara no era una chica muy impresionable, pero no todos los días veía a alguien bajar así de un barco.

\- Hola, soy Sara – dijo extendiendo la mano.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó de forma brusca el chico de pelo verde.

\- ¿Este es el barco de los Muwigaras? – le dijo ignorando su pregunta mientras miraba hacia arriba contemplando aquella maravilla.

\- Sí. ¿Qué quieres? – volvió a repetir.

\- Ayer hablé con tres de tus compañeros.

\- ¡Vaya! Eres la inspectora que nos está poniendo tantos problemas – le dijo cruzándose de brazos. Sara seguía mirando el barco – ¿A qué has venido?

\- No te conviene ser desagradable conmigo – le contestó volviéndose hacia él – Recuerda que soy yo la que os tiene que firmar el permiso.

Zoro no articuló palabra. Sara lo miró triunfante, no le gustaba perder, le encantaba llevar la razón y dejar sin habla a la otra persona. Se deleitó por unos segundos de aquel momento mientras le miraba de forma triunfante. A veces salía a relucir una competitividad enfermiza. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pequeña tarjeta.

\- Toma, es mi número. Dile a tu ingeniero que me llame – dijo mientras le extendía la tarjeta – Acabo de decidir que os haré la inspección – Zoro no entendía nada – Gratis.

\- ¿Gratis?

\- Bueno, con par de condiciones que quiero hablar con vosotros. Pero no os supondrá demasiado. Así que sí. Gratis.

No esperó a que respondiese, comenzó su camino hacia casa y lo dejó ahí plantado con la tarjeta en la mano.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí abajo? - le gritó Nami enfadada - ¿No se supone que deberías estar vigilando el barco?

\- Tengo noticias sobre la inspección - le gritó a Nami mientras veía como la chica desaparecía.

\- ¿Noticias?

**Y esto es todo por hoy. Disfrutad de vuestro sábado :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Tal como prometí ayer, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Ha sido un finde genial y publicar el siguiente capítulo será la guinda del pastel.**

Todos se reunieron en la cocina y escucharon lo que Zoro tenía que decirles, la situación era surrealista. La verdad que mucho no se fiaban de eso de "gratis". ¿Cómo era posible que de un día para otro haya accedido? No solo eso, si no, ofrecerse a hacerle la inspección de forma gratuita.

\- ¿Qué diablos le has dicho? - le preguntó indignado Franky – Con nosotros no fue tan comprensiva.

\- Tú llámale y vemos qué nos propone – le dijo Sanji.

La conversación telefónica fue breve, muy breve. Sara era una chica bastante escueta en palabras y medía muy bien el tiempo, no se andaba con tonterías. Los había citado en un hostal a las afueras del pueblo y les había pedido que fuesen expresamente puntuales.

A las 17.30 h estaban los nueve tripulantes parados frente al hostal. Aquello tenía una pinta horrible, no parecía que una persona que tenía el despacho como el que habían visto, fuese capaz de citar a nueve personas en un sitio tan descuidado como ese. La puerta de la entrada estaba abierta, entró toda la banda y se dirigieron al mostrador, que al igual que el aspecto de fuera, también tenía una imagen muy abandonada. Una mujer mayor estaba sentada al otro lado y al verlos exclamó:

\- ¡Vaya! Mi nieta me avisó que vendríais, pero... Creo que os había citado a las 18.00h - dijo de forma pensativa.

\- Nos hemos adelantado, insistió mucho en la puntualidad - comentó Robin.

\- Para ella, llegar antes también es ser impuntual – todos la miraron sin entender – Sara es… Bueno, ya la conoceréis, es una buena chica - suspiró mientras sonreía - Podéis pasar al salón de baile, mi marido os llevará algo para picar.

\- ¡COMIDA! - Exclamó el capitán de la banda.

Aunque el salón de baile también estaba dejado, era realmente precioso y todos se quedaron asombrados del espacio.

\- ¿Ha dicho que la inspectora es su nieta? - le preguntó Zoro.

\- Sí, más o menos, somos sus padres adoptivos, pero su padre era como un hijo. Este es nuestro hostal, a veces en sus ratos libres nos echa una mano, pero es su hermano quien se está ocupando del negocio junto con mi marido. ¡Ah! Aquí viene – dijo señalando detrás de ellos – Luke, estos son los Muwigaras, ¿recuerdas que Sara nos habló de ellos?

\- ¿Los... Muwigaras? - preguntó extrañado.

\- Si, ¿no lo recuerdas? Justo antes de irse esta mañana a trabajar lo ha hablado con nosotros.

\- Oh... Si si... Es cierto - extendió la mano hacia Luffy dedicándole una amplia sonrisa

– Encantado, no sabéis cuánto se lo agradecemos.

\- ¿Agradecernos? - Preguntó extrañado el capitán.

\- Luke, déjales el café, Sara hablará ahora con ellos. Andrè te está esperando en el despacho.

\- Encantado de conocerles señores y señoritas - dijo mientras le pasaba la bandeja con el café a su esposa.

Todos vieron como daba la vuelta y se despedía con la mano mientras se alejaba. Era un hombre bajito y se movía algo encorvado por la edad.

\- Tiene un salón de baile precioso, Sra... - observó Robin.

\- Llámame Louse. Muchas gracias joven, aunque está algo descuidado, mi marido y yo ya no tenemos edad para mantener todo esto.

\- ¿Tocan el piano? - preguntó Brook.

\- Oh, bueno, mi nieta tocaba cuando era pequeña. Pero lleva muchos años sin sentarse frente a un instrumento.

\- Es una lástima, Louse-san, el piano es uno de los instrumentos más bellos que hay.

\- Lo sé.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a coger los diversos dulces al igual que el café. Luffy fue el primer en llevarse la taza a la boca, pero no llegó a tragarlo, cuando tuvo que escupirlo todo.

\- ¡Luffy! ¿Qué diablos haces? - gritó enfadado Sanji – ¿Acaso no sabes que la comida no se desprecia de esa forma?

\- Es... es el café, está horrible – dijo con la lengua fuera intentando quitarse el sabor.

\- Vaya... - dijo Louse mojándose los labios brevemente con un poco de café - Mi marido ha vuelto a confundir la sal con el azúcar... Incluso en los postres... Discúlpennos, son demasiadas cosas y está muy desbordado. Iré a prepararles algo.

\- No, no se preocupe, la cocina es mi especialidad – le paró Sanji - Dígame dónde está y yo les prepararé algo.

\- Oh... - dijo muy asombrada – Tiene que ir por el pasillo que sale de la izquierda, la segunda puerta.

Cuando Sanji dejó atrás a la banda y llegó a la cocina... Bueno, esta habitación estaba tan descuidada como el resto del hostal, la comida estaba fresca, pero escaseaba, había poco café y tan sólo unas bolsitas de té. El cocinero se arremangó la camisa, se puso el delantal y a cocinar. Había estado en situaciones peores y sabía que podía hacer maravillas con apenas cuatro ingredientes.

Mientras tanto, se escuchó la entrada del hostal como alguien abría la puerta de la entrada y llamaban a la Sra. Louse:

\- ¡Abu! ¡Ya estoy aquí!

\- ¡Cariño, estamos en el salón de baile!

\- ¿Estamos? - se preguntó a sí misma Sara mirando el reloj de cuco de la entrada - Si aún no son las 18.00... - murmuró para sí.

**Sé que este es algo más corto, pero creo que lo he compensado por haber subido dos esta semana.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y a Noe, que siempre está ahí :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**buenas noches a todos! Como sabéis, están siendo unos momentos muy difíciles en España, así que espero poder amenizar un poco la situación con un nuevo capítulo. Como ahora me quedo en casita y hay poco curro, podré escribir más, así que podré dar u gran avance.**

**Disfrutad mucho con la lectura, y como sabéis, los comentario con vuestras opiniones siempre seean bien recibidos :) **

Se dirigió hacia el salón de baile, era un lugar al que no solía pasar a menudo, no le gustaba demasiado.

\- Buenas tardes – dijo atravesando la puerta sin dirigir la mirada al piano. Se sentó presidiendo la mesa e inconscientemente dio tres series de tres toquecitos con el dedo corazón sobre ésta.

\- Sara, cielo, quítate las gafas de sol, aquí no hay tanta luz, te vas a dañar la vista – le dijo su abuela.

Ante aquella frase, la chica suspiró mientras se quitaba las gafas y dejaba al descubierto sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó Luffy de repente y antes de obtener una respuesta le dijo – Me gustan.

Sara se quedó muda y le miró con cara de sorpresa:

\- Vaya... Gracias.

\- ¿Ves? No deberías esconderlos – le dijo su abuela.

\- Bueno, pasemos a lo que importa - dirigió una mirada rápida a todos los miembros – falta uno, sois 9 tripulantes.

\- Está en la cocina, cielo, tu abuelo ha vuelto a poner sal en los dulces y el café - la miró con cara de preocupación.

\- ¿Le falta mucho? - preguntó.

\- No, ya estoy aquí - respondió un sonriente Sanji – tome bella dama – dijo sirviéndole un café muy... ¿esponjoso?

Sanji repartió los dulces y el café a lo largo de la mesa y tomó asiento. La Sra. Louse se despidió de la banda y los dejó con su nieta para que hablasen y aclarasen los términos de ese "gratis".

\- Bien, nos ha dicho Zoro que le dijiste que nos harías la inspección gratis - comentó Nami.

\- Así es - asintió con autoridad.

\- Queremos saber cuáles son las condiciones – dijo Franky.

\- Bueno, verán señores - comenzó Sara dando un suspiro – creo que han podido observar el estado del hostal – la banda tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí, es bastante viejo y deprimente – dijo Luffy con esa naturalidad que le caracterizaba.

\- ¡Cállate, zoquete! - le regañó Nami.

\- Es la verdad - sentenció Sara – El hostal está casi en la ruina. Ya no contamos con trabajadores y mis abuelos, junto con mi hermano, no pueden hacerse cargo de todo. Tiene un aspecto demasiado descuidado y ya no le atrae a la gente.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? - Le preguntó Franky.

\- Bien, os lo diré sin rodeos: Os haré la inspección de forma gratuita, acompañada en todo momento de vuestro ingeniero, si vosotros nos ayudáis a reformar el hostal.

Todos alrededor de la mesa se quedaron ojipláticos sin saber qué decir.

\- ¿Tendremos comida? - preguntó Luffy.

\- Dado que estaremos evaluando vuestro buque, no podréis estar en él durante unas semanas, así que viviréis aquí.

\- ¿Vivir? - preguntó el espadachín.

\- Sí.

\- Bueno... a mí me parece una oferta justa - opinó Chopper.

\- Creo que es justo - comentó pensativo Sanji.

\- Tendríais todas las comodidades que os podemos ofrecer: una cama y comida. Pero cada uno tendrá una tarea. Así me pagaréis.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea? - preguntó Franky.

Sara suspiró.

\- El día que vinisteis a mi oficina – dijo girándose a Franky, Nami y Robin – os mentí. La inspección no cuesta esa barbaridad – Sara se sentí avergonzada, pero no quería caer tan bajo como su socio – El hostal es de mis abuelos, estamos en quiebra y si no pago una deuda, nos lo quitarán. Os quise timar, pero no es mi estilo. Cuando vi vuestro barco... El buque es la clara imagen de sus tripulantes y el vuestro es fascinante.

\- Así que quisiste jugárnosla - dijo Zoro.

\- El hostal es todo lo que mis abuelos tienen. Y ellos son todo lo que yo tengo. Estaba desesperada. Necesito que el hostal salga adelante, necesito que sea atractivo para la gente. Reformarlo. Pero no tenemos dinero para pagar ni siquiera un mísero carpintero. Si me ayudáis, a cambio os firmaré el certificado y podréis iros. - Sara lle dirigió una mirada de súplica. Aquellos ojos provocaron algo extraño en el espadachín, algo que no sabía describir – Lo necesito – él solo pudo asentir, pero la última palabra la tenía Luffy.

\- Vale, lo haremos - sentenció el capitán.

\- Gracias, yo... – dijo aliviada apartando la mirada de Zoro.

\- Y te pagaremos – todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Luffy. Sara lo miró con sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó alucinando.

\- ¿Qué dices, Luffy? - le dijo entre dientes Nami – Nos lo ha dejado gratis.

\- No. No lo hago por el certificado. Quiero ayudarla.

\- No es necesario... - Sara no salía del shock – El certificado apenas vale 15.000 berries. Es un mero trámite y estoy segura que vuestro buque lo cumple y lo pasa con creces, vuestro ingeniero es brillante.

\- Lo sé. Tengo al mejor ingeniero. Pero te ayudaremos. Nami, págale los 15.000 berries – dijo dirigiendo la mirada a su navegante.

De repente se escuchó un gran rebuzno en la puerta del salón de baile.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - Preguntó con pánico Usopp.

\- ¡Tesla! - exclamó Sara – Sabes que no puedes entrar al hostal – dijo levantándose de su sitio y dirigiéndose hacia un burro que asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.

\- ¿Tenéis un burro aquí? - preguntó Robin de forma divertida.

Justo apareció detrás del animal la madre adoptiva de Sara. Estaba algo preocupada por el animal y era algo evidente.

\- Te ha estado buscando por toda la planta – dijo observando de mala gana cómo el burro le lamía la mano a su nieta – le pasa algo, está muy raro últimamente.

\- Lo sé... - Sara le acariciaba mientras el burro llamado Tesla volvía a rebuznar – Debemos llevarle a un veterinario.

\- Cielo, sé que le quieres muchísimo, pero no podemos permitírnoslo.

\- Yo puedo echarle un vistazo Sra. Louse – dijo un adorable Chopper – Soy médico y además puedo entender a los animales. Su burro tiene malestar en la garganta, le duele al tragar.

\- ¿Eso acaba de decir? - Preguntó sorprendida.

\- Déjame que lo mire. Luffy ya ha aceptado el trato, todos lo hemos hecho – le dijo sonriendo – Pues empecemos cuanto antes.

\- Bueno, esto...

\- No te preocupes, está en buenas manos.

\- Esta bien... Acompáñame, te llevaré a un sitio más tranquilo – le dijo Sara.

Tras esta declaración, Louse vio como Chopper y Sara se llevaba a un sitio más reservado a Tesla. Cuando desaparecieron de la vista de todos, se giró a la banda, dispuesta a asignarles una tarea.

**Tengo que decir que he puesto que su mascota sea un burro porque es mi animal favorito, son de los animales más listos que hay. En cuanto al nombre... ya sabréis por qué se llama Tesla, igual ya lo habéis averiguado. Un saludo y mucho ánimo con la cuarentena a todos los que estéis en ella. Nos leemos en una semana ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sé que la semana pasada no actualicé, con todo lo que está pasando me despiste y al final me han tenido que llamar la atención. Nonare, lo siento y gracias por avisarme. Lo he dicho muchas veces, sé que los primeros capitulos siempre son más aburridillos, pero darle una oportunidad a la historia.**

**Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo.**

Se giró al resto de la banda y se preguntó en qué podrían ayudar. Algunos de ellos parecían muy claros. Sanji se ocuparía de la cocina, eso era obvio, por otro lado, Sara le había comentado que Usopp podría ayudar a su hermano con el tejado, que se estaba cayendo a cachos y estaban teniendo goteras.

\- Robin y yo podemos ocuparnos de la decoración - se ofreció Nami.

\- Me alegro, mi nieta está demasiado obsesionada con algunas cosas - comentó Louse – Y me comentó que usted es historiadora – dijo dirigiéndose a Robin. Tenemos una enorme biblioteca en la parte posterior del hostal. Hace tiempo que la única persona que entra ahí es Sara, pero es posible que encuentre algo que pueda interesarle. El padre de Sara estuvo durante muchos años en Ohara.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntaron impresionados.

\- Antes del desastre. El padre de Sara investigaba la historia verdadera y aprendió su lengua. Allí conoció a su mujer, era nativa de allí.

\- Vaya, qué sorpresa, ¿entonces Sara conoce la lengua? - preguntó con interés la arqueóloga.

\- Oh, no no, es malísima con los idiomas, a ella le van los números - Louse suspiró - Sólo le van los números... - dijo tristemente.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? - Preguntó Zoro.

\- Bueno, ya la habéis conocido, ¿no? - se giró hacia Franky – Usted visitó su despacho, fue a hablar con ella. Me habló del ingeniero de la banda – el susodicho asintió.

\- El despacho era algo... raro. Todo seguía una especie de patrón.

\- Bueno, mi nieta está un poco obsesionada.

Se abrió la puerta del salón de baile y todos se giraron a ver al chico joven que entraba. Era algo más alto que Sara, aunque parecía más joven que ella.

\- Sarix no es que esté obsesionada con los números, es que está algo zumbada.

\- ¡No hables así de tu hermana! - le reprochó Louse – Les pido paciencia a todos - pidió volviéndose a los integrantes de la banda – Es demasiado estricta, pero es una buena chica.

\- Vaya, ¿eres el hermano de esa belleza? - preguntó Sanji.

\- Sí, soy André - se presentó el chico saludando con la señal de shaka (saludo surfero).

Tenían rasgos similares. Ambos tenían la cara ovalada, pelo castaño oscuro y algo ondulado. Tenía los ojos claros, pero ambos del mismo color verde, parecía que la heterocromía sólo había afectado a un miembro de la familia. Era como Sara pero en versión masculino, solo que mucho más fuerte y alto. Todos se dieron cuenta, solamente con el saludo, que el carácter de André era muy diferente al de su hermana. La palabra era: natural.

\- Que está zumbada ya lo hemos notado – se rio Zoro – Tu hermana es un poco rarita.

\- Sara está enferma.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Luffy mientras se comía todos los dulces que había sobre la mesa – Yo la veo normal.

\- Bueno, no es algo físico, tiene TOC - explicó Louse.

\- Disculpe Louse-san, ¿puede ser más concreta?

\- Es un trastorno - añadió Sanji.

\- Sí, exacto. Sufre de un Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo, a ella le obsesionan los números.

\- En concreto el número 3 - sentenció su hermano – Nadie sabe por qué, pero le obsesiona el número 3 y todos sus múltiplos, su vida gira en torno a eso.

Su madre adoptiva comenzó a contarles que cuando Sara estuvo en el orfanato, comenzó a mostrar signos de un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo un poco particular. Sara estaba totalmente obsesionada con el número 3. Al principio eran cosas insignificantes, pero pasó de algo tan inocente como acostumbrarse a estar siempre en sus clases a las 09.00h, hasta no poder ni siquiera atravesar la puerta hasta que el reloj no marcase la hora exacta. Se supone que para ella tenía una explicación, aunque el resto de personas no lo entendiesen. La puntualidad es algo repelente, es incapaz de llegar al trabajo ni un minuto antes de las 9.00h, o correr más o menos de 60 minutos (ambos números son múltiplos de 3). Cada vez que se sienta tiene que dar tres golpes con el dedo anular, tercero a ambos lados de la mano. Odia que su hermano le llame "Sarix". Resulta que estudió la numerología de su nombre y el número que le corresponde a "Sara" es el número 3, a diferencia de Sarix, por eso lo odia tanto. Su obsesión llega hasta tal punto que el hostal contaba con 32 habitaciones distribuidas en 3 plantas (baja, primera y segunda), mandó tapiar dos de ellas.

\- Ya no le permite hacer una vida normal - decía tristemente la Sra. Louse – Esto se le escapa a la razón.

\- Dios mío - exclamó Nami llevándose las manos a la boca

\- ¿Cómo es posible que una persona pierda así la cabeza? - preguntó Ussop.

\- No lo digas así, bocazas – le regañó Sanji.

\- Bueno, todo pasó a raíz de la muerte de sus padres, imagino que aquella noche fue demasiado para ella.

\- Yo apenas me acuerdo de aquello. No obstante - comenzó a decir su hermano – Sara es una buena persona, sólo os pedimos que tengáis paciencia. Además, puedes reírte mucho de ella, si la llamas Sarix se pone hecha una furia – a lo que su abuela le dio un codazo a modo de reprimenda – Lo siento, lo siento.

\- Bien. Decoración, biblioteca, cocina... - dirigió una mirada rápida a todos como buscando a alguien - ¿Quién es el francotirador?

\- Presente – dijo enérgico Ussop.

\- Tú trabajarás conmigo - añadió André – Sara me comentó que tú eras un manitas, o eso es lo que ponía en la ficha.

\- Soy como el segundo ingeniero del barco – dijo un orgulloso Ussop.

\- No te pases... No tienes ni idea – le dijo Franky molesto - sólo eres mi ayudante.

\- Sea como sea, creo que podremos formar un buen equipo – dijo sonriente André - podrás enseñarme a disparar. Pero que no se entere mi hermana o nos mete TRES tiros a casa uno – dijo riendo haciendo énfasis en el número, algo que a Ussop no le hizo mucha gracia.

\- Creo que necesitarás más ayuda, hay demasiadas cosas que arreglar en este hostal - comentó Zoro – Yo te puedo echar una mano.

\- Yo también os puedo ayudar – dijo sonriente el capitán.

\- ¡NO! - Gritó toda la banda a la vez.

**Bueno, ya habéis conocido un poco más a este personaje. Es algo particular pero prometo que será divertida. Un dato curioso es que al burro, que es la mascota de Sara, se llama Tesla. Tesla es uno de mis científicos favoritos (sí, soy así, tengo científico favorito como quien tiene un grupo favorito) y resulta que él estaba también obsesionado con el número 3. Lo de la numerología del nombre realmente existe, lo he buscado, y si, el numrro de Sara es el 3, nada es coincidencia!**

**Este domingo prometo no olvidarme de actualizar.**

**Un abrazo a todos, cuidaros mucho en estos tiempos, quedaros en casa y leer, es una de las mejores maneras de ser libre #yoescriboencasa**


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas noches desde España! Sé que está vez he dejado pasar más el tiempo y no tengo excusa, mi cuarentena debido a la nueva situación ha sido complicada al principio, en el sentido en el que me ha costado establecerme unos horarios, pero prometo que desde hace unos días estoy a full con todo. Este capítulo es gracias a mi amiga, que siempre me recuerda que no tengo que dejar de hacer las cosas que me gustan, como es escribir. Hoy será un capítulo algo más largo, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

Aquella reacción fue algo que ni André ni la Sra. Louse comprendieron muy bien.

\- Créanos, Sra. Louse – dijo el vicecapitán - es mejor que a este le tenga ocupado con otra cosa. A él solo. Apartado.

\- O mejor, que no haga nada – dijo Nami.

\- Bien, bueno, eso lo discutiremos más adelante. - contestó aún sorprendida.

\- Yo puedo ayudar también en las obras del hostal, Louse-san – intervino Brook – incluso, cuando lo abramos al público, puedo tocar el violín en esta maravilla de salón.

\- Vaya – dijo impresionada – eso sería genial. Ya me lo había dicho mi nieta, sois una banda muy completa. Le fascináis.

Después de todo esto, la banda se reunió con los otros dos miembros, que seguían con el chequeo médico en el jardín. Chopper le estaba dando las indicaciones a Sara para cuidar de Tesla.

\- Verás, hay otros dos animales más en el hostal, ¿les podrías hacer un chequeo? Nunca los hemos llevado a ningún sitio – le pidió Sara.

\- Es mi trabajo.

Ambos estaban tirados en el suelo, mientras que dejaban que el animal diese lametones al médico, la chica le acariciaba. Sara parecía realmente relajada con Chopper. "Quizás es el alivio de ver bien por fin a Tesla" pensó la Sra. Louse. Pero entonces, esa pequeña esperanza de espontaneidad, se esfumó cuando pudo observar cómo Sara daba tres suaves golpes en el suelo antes de levantarse.

\- Abu, Tesla va a recuperarse – le dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Has repartido las tareas? - Preguntó al darse cuenta que el resto de la banda también había salido al pequeño jardín trasero.

\- Sí, no te preocupes, cielo. André tendrá mucha ayuda, así que podrá estar más tiempo con las finanzas y con tu abuelo.

\- Perfecto – dijo de forma autómata, aquella naturalidad había desaparecido completamente - Qué tal si empezamos ya con las tareas

\- Cielo, es muy tarde, déjales que descansen y mañana temprano comenzaremos – Sara torció la boca pero dió el visto bueno – Sanji, por favor, sé que es mucho pedir, ¿serías tan amable de ayudarme con la cena?

La Sra. Louse era una mujer pequeña y poca cosa, pero tenía una energía increíble. De hecho, todos se fijaron en que sabía cómo tratar a su nieta sin que esta apenas se diese cuenta.

\- No se preocupe, Sra. Louse, puedo encargarme yo solo de la cena.

\- Tonterías, yo también voy – dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina dejándolo atrás.

\- Si no la alcanzas comenzará sin ti - le informó encogiendose de hombros - Tú mismo. Si no trabajas, no hay comida ni cama – le soltó de repente Sara.

Ahí salió a la luz el lado autoritario de la chica. Aquellos comentarios no solían caer muy bien en la gente, pero era su carácter, no había nada que pudiese hacer. Sanji tan solo corrió tras la Sra. Louse mientras el resto entraba al hostal.

\- Bueno, a partir de ahora, esta es su casa – les dijo dirigiéndose al resto de componentes. Era su rara forma de dar la bienvenida - André os dirá vuestras habitaciones. Serán las del tercer piso.

\- O del segundo – le rebatió su hermano.

Sara lo miró de mala forma, aquello lo hacía para molestarla, siempre le llevaba la contraria en todo. Pero esta vez no caería.

\- O del segundo – dijo con una forzada calma. André sólo sonrió, sabía que aquello le costaba demasiado.

\- Bien, ¿y nuestras cosas? - le preguntó Zoro.

\- Podréis venir mañana al barco con Franky y conmigo los más fuertes para ayudarnos a cargar las cosas.

Todos asintieron sin ser capaces de llevarle la contraria y se dispersaron. Sara acabó en una de sus habitaciones favoritas: la biblioteca. Aún era relativamente pronto para cenar, así que tenía un ratito para ella y leer en aquella desordenada pila de libros. No le gustaba sentarse en la silla, se sentaba en el suelo, sobre un cojín con las piernas cruzadas. De repente se escuchó un gran estruendo al fondo de la sala.

\- ¿Quién hay ahí? - preguntó sin abandonar su sitio.

\- ¿Dónde narices estoy? - se escuchó a modo de respuesta. El espadachín salió por uno de los pasillos de estanterías.

\- ¿Zoro? - preguntó Sara sorprendida.

\- Quería salir al jardín y me he perdido – Sara lo miró impresionada – No me mires así, este hostal es un laberinto.

\- Zoro, os he dejado justo en la puerta de la entrada principal. No tiene pérdida.

\- Cállate. Que lo digas tú porque vives aquí es lógico - dijo malhumorado. Sara puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró – ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

\- Leo – le dijo escondiéndose de nuevo tras el libro.

El espadachín ni se inmutó ante aquella indiferencia. Es más, decidió que se quedaría en aquel sitio a echar una cabezadita. Buscó un lugar apartado en la otra punta de la biblioteca para no tener que lidiar con la presencia de la chica. Ya estaba lo suficientemente harto de que Nami le regañase cada vez que lo veía dormir, no necesitaba que otra persona más le diese la lata.

\- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó Sara al cabo de un rato cuando le vio dormir en una esquina.

\- Duermo – dijo sin abrir los ojos.

"Me la ha devuelto, es justo".

\- Oye, me parece estupendo que prolongues tus horas de descanso durante el día, entablando así un corto sueño con el propósito de reunir energías para el resto de la jornada, o resistir una noche larga, pero...

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Zoro – ¿A ti quién te enseñó a hablar?

\- PERO, este no es el sitio correcto - prosiguió con su frase sin hacerle ningún caso. Odiaba que la interrumpieran.

\- Oye, aquí no te molesto, así que deja de quejarte – le dijo el espadachín.

\- La biblioteca no es... - insistió la chica.

\- No voy a molestarte, ¿vale? - le volvió a interrumpir el espadachín - Así que vete a leer y déjame.

Sara vio que no iba a conseguir moverle de allí. Miró hacia la sala y vio que podría, quizás, estar suficientemente lejos como para no verle, al fin y al cabo, había mogollón de estanterías.

\- No destroces los libros. Ni los robes.

\- Seguro que los tienes contados – le contestó sin abrir los ojos – No te preocupes, no soy una rata de biblioteca.

Sara se dio media vuelta y susurró para sí misma: "Ese es precisamente tu problema, idiota".

La chica se dirigió a la otra punta, en algún sitio donde no pudiese verle. Sara podía pasarse toda la tarde leyendo sin parar, sin ni siquiera levantar la mirada. Al poco escuchó como alguien entró en la biblioteca:

\- Cielo, la cena ya está lista – su abuela había ido a llamarla

\- Vaya – dijo impresionada mirando el reloj.

\- Sí, he hablado con él, le he comentado que cenas siempre a las 9pm - le dijo sonriendo - Creo que ha sido una buena idea, es un cocinero maravilloso. En 10 minutos empezamos, prepárate.

Su abuela salió por la puerta y ella dejó el libro encima de la mesa. Se disponía a salir cuando recordó que el espadachín estaba durmiendo en la biblioteca.

\- Oye – intentó despertarle.

\- Mmmm - gruñó.

\- Oye – le dijo mientras le daba tres patadas, lo que consiguió que abriese los ojos malhumorado – la cena. El salón está al final del pasillo. Todo recto. No te pierdas. Se cena a las 9 en punto, si llegas más tarde te quedas sin comida.

Fue todo cuanto dijo. Se dio media vuelta y salió camino al salón. Se dio cuenta de que el espadachín la siguió de forma automática. "Probablemente no sepa ni lo que significa la palabra "recto" ", pensó la chica.

\- ¡Sanji! ¿Qué es esto? Yo quería carne – se quejó Luffy.

\- Este plato es para ti - dijo poniéndole otro diferente – Pero tendrás que comerte también este. Espero que todo sea de su gusto, Sra. Louse.

Sara se sentó a la mesa dando tres golpecitos. Algo que ya no pasó desapercibido para nadie de la tripulación, se dieron cuenta que era algo mecánico.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó mirando su plato con asombro.

\- Tu abuela me ha comentado que tu comida favorita es el brócoli con queso – aquello provocó un leve enrojecimiento en el rostro de la chica, lo que hizo que comenzase a dar golpecitos de tres en tres con el dedo corazón de forma compulsiva.

\- Gracias - murmuró.

Todos hablaban y bromeaban. Parecía como si viviesen en una continua fiesta. Sara los observaba mientras comía su plato favorito.

**Bueno, no estoy segura de si os ha resultado más largo, per a mi me ha comido una buena reserva de lo que tenia adelantado jajaja espero que lo disfrutéis y os aseguro que vendrán cosas más interesantes, creo que toda historia merece una introducción. Mucho ánimo para todos los que estáis en casa encerrados y para los que no les queda otro remedio que salir a trabajar, entre todos, podremos con ello.**

**Un abrazo fuerte y nos lee,os pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Estoy aquí de nuevo. Creo que finalmente el confinamiento no está siendo tan productivo actualizando, es cierto que estoy escribiendo. Intentaré ser más constante :)**

**Gracias a todos los que leéis, me encanta ver visitas, espero que os esté gustando.**

\- Parece que harán un buen trabajo, cielo – le dijo su abuela cuando se quedaron solas de camino a los dormitorios.

\- Sí, eso parece. No debiste hablarle de mi – le reprochó

\- Sanji quería agradarte. No es algo malo. Quizás hasta te hagas amiga de esa gente.

\- Son piratas, Abu.

Después de esa breve charla, Sara entró en su habitación.

Seguro que la gente siempre se pregunta cómo es la habitación de una persona tan particular. Tampoco se podría describir como una habitación salvo por la cama, pero estaba intacta, tan sólo tenía una manta. Tenía una ventana que daba al exterior. En el alfeizar había unos cuantos cojines. Todas las noches se sentaba mientras leía, a veces incluso se quedaba durmiendo.

A la mañana siguiente todos comenzaron con sus respectivas tareas. La Sra. Louse se encargó de dar unas breves indicaciones. Mientras tanto, por otro lado, Sara y Franky fueron al buque para pactar algunas pautas de la inspección. Los acompañó el capitán, el cocinero y el espadachín para ayudarles a traer todas las pertenencias de los tripulantes antes de la hora de la comida. Eran los más fuertes de la tripulación. Y los más brutos, pensó Sara.

\- Tu abuela nos ha contado que eres ingeniera. Igual que Franky – comentó Sanji.

\- Sí. Llevo trabajando en las oficinas del Archipiélago de Urya desde los 25 años.

\- ¿25? ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó curioso el capitán.

\- 29 – y dudando en si debía decir algo más o no, acabó hablando de nuevo – cumplo los 30 dentro de poco.

\- ¡Eso significará que habrá una fiesta! – exclamó entusiasmado - ¡Y en las fiestas hay mucha mucha mucha comida!

\- SUUUUUPEEEERRRRRR – se le unió el ciborg.

\- No, no es necesario – respondió tímidamente.

Sara ni los conocía. Tan sólo lo poco que había hablado con ellos y el informe que había realizado Franky donde detallaba las funciones de cada uno. Y aún sabiendo del carácter de Luffy, le costaba demasiado gestionar tanta confianza por parte del cabeza de la tripulación. Sara hizo un análisis mental de los datos que le proporcionaron en la encuesta.

\- En el informe pusiste que el Sunny dispone de un mecanismo que no había visto antes. Me llamó mucho la atención: El Soldier Dock System.

\- Si, es un sistema especial… - comenzó explicando Franky, pero fue interrumpido.

\- Construido dentro del buque. Si, le pusiste el nombre de Soldier, porque los llamas "Soldados". Lo escribiste todo en el apartado 3 de las características a detallar, en la hoja 24. También pusiste que se compone de 6 canales, numerados del 0 al 5.

\- Eeeeh… sí – dijo visiblemente asombrado Franky.

\- Me gustaría que me los enseñases nada más llegar.

\- De acuerdo. Pero no tienes que preocuparte, me ocupé personalmente de cumplir con todas las normativas.

\- No estoy preocupada – admitió Sara – estoy asombrada. Hiciste un trabajo brillante. Quiero verlo. También quiero ver el acuario. Me pareció un trabajo magnífico. Muy bien conectado con la sala de la energía, quiero verla también.

\- Veo que has memorizado todo nuestro barco en un solo día. Eso sí que es brillante – intentó cortejarla el cocinero.

\- En realidad no. Tan sólo pude ojearlo de pasada ese mediodía, mi secretario lo archivó y no volví a verlo. Entonces eché un vistazo a los planos. Recuerdo que en el plano de la cámara de máquinas, pude apreciar que a la altura de la cuaderna 7 había algo al lado del motor que no logré captar, ¿qué es? – comentó Sara visiblemente distraída. Seguía pensando en todos y cada uno de los rincones de esa maravilla.

\- Pero… sabes hasta la cuaderna, eso es algo que hasta yo mismo, que he construido el barco, tengo que consultar en los planos – dijo Franky.

\- Sí, bueno. Tengo memoria eidética.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Zoro.

\- Vaya, ya era hora de que formases parte de la conversación, no has abierto la boca desde que hemos salido del hostal – le dijo Sanji.

\- Y ha sido para hacer una pregunta estúpida – murmuró Sara. Seguía irritada por la noche anterior en la biblioteca.

\- Yo tampoco sé lo que es eso de la memoria – admitió Luffy.

A Sara le daba cierta ternura aquella persona, así que no le importó tener que explicar algo que, para ella, era demasiado obvio.

\- La memoria eidética es la habilidad de recordar imágenes con niveles de detalle muy precisos. La palabra "eidética" viene del vocablo griego que significa… - pero fue cruelmente interrumpida.

\- Vamos, que eres como una enciclopedia humana – sentenció Zoro, a lo que Sara no tuvo palabras.

\- No… No es eso exactamente. Yo no tengo conocimiento de todo, sólo que recuerdo a la perfección cualquier cosa que haya visto o leído. Recuerdo el párrafo, las páginas, las notas a pie, pero no solo con los libros, también con cualquier cosa que vea, como planos o mapas.

Se quedaron visiblemente sorprendidos.

\- Eres un robot – le dijo Luffy maravillado.

\- No, no, no soy un robot – se defendió molesta Sara.

No se percató de que el capitán de la tripulación, el hecho de que la considerase una especie de robot, para él era algo magnífico y extraordinario. Pero para la chica, ser un robot no era algo que le agradase especialmente. Siempre se malhumoraba, ¡tenía sentimientos! Pero entre su particularidad y la memoria eidética, no le dejaba mucho margen a la hora de parecer una persona normal. Sara continuaba su camino pensativa, mientras, el resto de sus compañeros no paraban de formar alboroto, por algún extraño motivo todos estaban extasiados.

\- Entonces… Según lo que acabas de decir, ¿te sabes todos los libros que has leído? – preguntó Zoro.

Ambos se habían quedado rezagados, el espadachín no parecía una persona demasiado habladora, por lo que los dos se habían quedado más atrás.

\- Bueno, no exactamente. Pero puedo identificarte algunas frases y decirte libro, página y párrafo – el espadachín se limitó a asentir y tras una breve pausa añadió:

\- Vaya, en realidad es asombroso. No te tomes a pecho lo que dice Luffy, el que piense que eres como un robot es algo así como un halago.

\- Gracias – Sara no estaba acostumbrada a entablar conversaciones con personas que apenas acababa de conocer.

\- Creo que ayer invadí tu espacio. La biblioteca es algo así como tu lugar.

\- Sí, algo así – de forma inconsciente comenzó a dar pequeños golpecitos de tres en tres contra su muslo con el dedo corazón.

\- Nami no para de reñirme cuando intento dormir y siempre me molesta. Es algo que no soporto. Lo que quiero decir es que… supongo que lo siento.

\- No te preocupes. La biblioteca es muy grande, puedes ir allí – Zoro la miró entre sorprendido y contento – Quiero decir, si no haces ruido y no molestas no me importa.

\- Claro, eso está hecho.

El espadachín le dirigió una sonrisa de gratitud y complicidad.

**Bueno, algo que siempre he dicho es que soy un poco lenta con los comienzos, me gusta dejarlo todo bien entrado en la historia, pero también digo siempre lo mismo, al final merece la pena. Espero que le déis una oportunidad al facfic y muchas gracias Nonare por estar siempre ahí.**

**Muchos besos y muchos ánimos para todos en estos tiempos tan complicados.**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
